Down the Dark Path
by Hugneto
Summary: Graduation is at hand but first the trials of the Jedi must be satisfied. Rish, James, and Gray must face the four trials that make a Jedi a Knight Trial of the Flesh, Courage, Skill and the most difficult, the Trial of the Spirit.
1. Chapter 1: Rish

Chapter 1 

I heard a scream after the explosion. A woman came rushing into the room were I sat on the floor, and swept me up in her arms. My mother. I could feel the fresh, hot blood dripping from her head. When I looked up at her, she smiled at me as we ran into a bedroom.

"No worries, my baby, you'll be safe." She sat me down in the closet and began putting clothing over my." I swear I won't let them take you." She stooped and looked at me again and smiled. Her eyes watered as she bent down and hugged me. Her heart raced against my chest. "I love you Rish." She whispered.

The explosions came closer as my mother slammed the closet door. "Never forget." I heard through the door.

In the darkness I heard everything. My mother pleading with the intruder. Another short of explosion and the cry of my mother as she was killed. I heard her body hit the ground. I heard the hydraulics of the door activate. I lay as still as possible. When I peeked through a gap in the cloths, there was nothing but green light.

"Mommy!" My first words. My last words.

"Rish!" I felt a sudden jolt and everything went dark again. There was pressure on my wrists and ankles and soon I realized, "It was just a dream."

"That must've been on hell of a dream, the way you were kicking and shouting." Although it was pitch black in the room I knew exactly whom I was talking to.

"James, get off!" I leaned to one side so that James fell on the floor.

"I was just worried. This could have been _you_ on the floor rubbing _your _ass and ribs."

I sat up from my bed and wipe the cold sweat from my forehead. My body was still trembling. "Still, you don't need to climb all over me. Are you gay or something?"

James didn't answer. He just cleared his throat and mumbled something.

"That's not funny man." I said smiling. He laughed in the darkness. "Seriously though, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I waved my hand at the light sensor. The force pushed the button, and slowly, the room was lit with blue light.

"You look horrible." James said from the floor.

"Really?" I through off my sheets and went into the bathroom. James followed me. "Why are you following me into the bathroom?"

"No reason."

I looked at the mirror. Aside from the tangled, matted dreads on my head, I didn't look too bad. My usually milk chocolate skin was three shades lighter and I could see the veins in my hands and arms. My eyes were droopy and blood shot.

"I look like a sith." I said.

"No, they look more like this." He pulled the skin around his right eye and moth down. He looked more like a swamp creature more then a Sith, but I laughed anyway. I turned to leave the bathroom, but James stood in the door.

"Move." I said. He looked at me and smiled. "Move." I insisted again. I tried to go around him but he followed me. " James, it's way to early to start messing with me."

"Who's messing?" he reached around and hugged me.

"… Whoa…well um, good night James." I hugged him back and he let go.

"What was that for?" he asked me.

"You hugged me so---"

"I did not!"

"James, go to bed." He finally moved out of the way and went to his bed. I went over to the light sensor and turned off the lights. When I leaned back in bed I buried my face in my pillow. "Never forget." The words rang in my ears. _It'll be dawn soon._ I thought to myself….

_Never forget_. The words were still on my mind when I was out jogging. Apparently my aura matched my clouded mind.

"Rish, is something bothering you?" A man jogged from behind me. "I sense a ripple in your thoughts."

"No Master Arn. I gave him a fake smile. Just a bad dream." He smiled back at me. He was a short man compared to his peers. His skin was a healthy peach color. His hair was long enough to fly in his face. Most of it was tied back, but he let down two locks in front. I guess that was his style.

"How about a good meditation session after your workout?"

"That'd be nice. Can James come?"

Arn looked straight ahead as the smile on his face straightened.

"If Master Ters says it's alright." He coughed a bit. "He'll probably want to come himself…. Rish, I have some things to attend to. I will meet you at the south docking bay after your workout."

"Yes Master. Have fun." He chuckled and turned his head to me.

"I doubt I will." He muttered as he ran faster. Soon he became a blur of tan against the Forrest green.

I continued at my pace, watching the trees go past. Yavin 4 was a beautiful place, if you like green. The entire moon was a forest, from one horizon to the other, except for the temples and natural brakes in the forest.

The sun was up over the trees now, the mist of the morning drifting away. I leaned against the temple wall to rest. As I was about to stretch for my exercises there was a ripple in the force around me.

"Where is Master Arn?" a voice said from the door way around the corner. I looked around and my face collided with a flat belly. After gathering my self I bowed to the Jedi standing before me. " I'm sorry Master Ters."

"Oh, it's quite alright Rish." He smiled down at me. We stoop there for a moment. "So, where is your Teacher?" he asked firmly.

"Master Arn? He had some business to handle before our meditation session."

"He did, did he…? Strange. He told me to meet him and you here to go to the meditation camber." He paused. "Well, since the both of us are here, shall we go?"

It was an invitation more than a question. He folded he arms and turned back into the doorway. I followed after him.

I admired Alexander Ters more then my own master, for some reason. He had a more noble sense about him that Master Arn lacked. I felt a little guilty.

"Master Arn leaves you alone too often, you are still an apprentice."

"He believes he can trust me. Besides, James isn't always at your side."

"I know exactly were James is though. Master Arn does not set you an agenda."

As I was about to protest, I got another chill in the force. This one stronger then the last. I slowed my pace, trying to pinpoint the disturbance.

"What is it?" Ters turned his head, still going forward. _He obviously did not feel it,_ I thought.

"Nothing." We reached the meditation room. Master Ters took off his outer robe and hung it up. The room was empty for the most part. Only Jedi fresh out of apprenticeship, and Jedi Masters were eager enough to be late to breakfast. James also was in the room. He was the only person I recognized.

I sat on a soft mat between James and Master Ters. The door swung open and two twe'laks came in. they were twins, that just graduate to the title of Jedi. The slightly taller one was Fre-gu and his brother was Erd-ki. Both of them were a deep red, with their lekktus raped around their necks. When Erd-ki saw me he smiled and waved. I waved back. I crossed me legs on the chair and closed my eyes. I let my mind clear of everything as the Force took its place. Soon clouds came into my mind. They drifted around, slowly, lazily. I beckoned them to move aside and they did, revealing a great blue orb, floating above a large white temple. The light from the orb was inviting. I floated up the white temple to reach the orb, and then I opened my eyes again.

"Are you hungry?" Master Arn was standing at the door.

"YES!" James jumped up from his chair.

"You're always hungry." I said

"Your point?" James smirked at me. He looked over to Master Ters, who was in a corner chair.

"I'll be there." He said.

As we left the room I walked next to James. The hall was as empty as the meditation chamber, mostly because everyone was at breakfast. The sun was high now; shining in the torch lit hall, lighting the areas the torches could not reach. Large windows were carved out of the ancient walls. Like all the floors on the first level, it was dusty. Probably to help us be less accustom to the golden lifestyle everyone in the galaxy thinks Jedi have.

"Rish, I don't like you always being under Master Ters all the time." Master Arn said. "Every time I leave you, you're going to him." I looked at James and he shrugged.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean that you need to learn to be independent."

"Oh, his plenty 'independent' Master Arn. You should see him during cla-"I gave him a stiff jab to the side. "That was uncalled for." James said as he rubbed his side.

"Shut up." I hissed.

"What happens during class James?" Master Arn turned his head and smiled.

"Nothing worth telling." He replied. I glowered in his direction.

"Well anyway," Master Arn stopped at the mess hall door and faced us. "Rish needs to have the Force as his alley, and not other people. The Force is the only thing you can depend on in times of true trouble."

"Having a good friend at your side is also something to depend on." I retorted

"Yes, but a friend can only go so far. There are many places only you can go." He opened the door and began to walk in.

"But Master-" I felt a swell of heat on my neck from frustration.

"No, 'But Master's' today Rish. I am hungry. Come, let's eat." He disappeared behind the door.

_Deep space aboard the cruiser_ Misera VI

The footsteps of the General could be heard from the lift down the hall, even with my door closed. I didn't react. _Hopefully he will knock this time._ No such luck. The door to my personal Meditation chamber.

"My Lord we are currently setting our …. "I chuckled to myself.

"I told you to knock before coming in, General Hasca" I looked over my shoulder toward him. Although my eyes were closed, I saw him move uncomfortably.

The General cleared his throat. "My Lord, must you really meditate … in such a way?"

I rose from my knees, letting my long white hair drop to the bottom of my bare back. Stretching out my arms, I summoned the dark side of the force to direct the shadows of the room to cloth me. The dark corners and the shadow cast by the dim light shifted and bellowed toward me. Soon I was surrounded in the darkness and it formed into my clothing.

I dug into my pocket and pulled out my tattered blindfold. "I think it's time for a new one." I mused to myself. The General cleared his throat again. I tight the cloth over my eyes and looked at him. "Ah, yes General, As you were saying?" I strode over to him and patted him on the back, escorting him out of the room

"Well My Lord," He began, (his buoyancy reestablished) "our course is set for the Yavin system." We reached the lift and were moving up, toward the bridge.

"Good, good." And that ended the conversation. An awkward silence (for the General) accompanied the gentle hum of the lift. I smiled contently as the lift slowed and finally stopped. We stepped out and strode down the hall, toward the command center. Before we went in, General Hasca stopped me.

"My Lord, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but the others… think you're a bit strange."

"Oh?" I cocked my head and smiled. "How so?"

"Well … I'll just say that you're not like the other Sith Lord. You're kindness throws them off. They don't know if it's genuine or a pitfall. They're used to the cruelty of-"

"Well General that is exactly why we all are here, isn't it?"

Hasca's visage contorted in confusion. "I don't understand."

Don't dwell on it General, because it's neither here nor there. Lets focus on the task at hand, shall we?"

"Of course my Lord." We stepped into the Command center.

"Darth Severe, Dark Lord of the Sith on the Bridge!" the General called out. I rubbed my ears as everyone rose to the feet.

"As you were." I waved them down.

"Make the jump General." I whispered.

"Make the jump to hyperspace!" He shouted. I rubbed my ears again. _Must you yell?_


	2. Chapter 2: Rats in the wall

Chapter 2

Breakfast went by quickly. I sat there facing James as his swarm of friends came around him. They talked loudly, attracting the attention of a mess hall aid now and again. They joked and I laughed when appropriate to signify I was still alive. I didn't see how James took it. Having a huge group around made me uncomfortable. I guess James was just more social then me.

I excused myself from the table and waited outside the mess hall door. _Do they talk about anything but speeders and ryll?_ I thought to my self._ Girls._ I answered my self._ And food_. The door sung open again and Master Re-oz, a tuskan raider, walked out speaking with my Master. I shifted behind the open door.

"I don't care Asce. I am not going to allow that type of corruption to plague this academy."

"Master Arn, you over re act," Re-oz said in his native language. "The children entertaining themselves, nothing more."

"Ryll is not entertainment for young Jedi, correct Rish?" Master Arn closed the door, reviling my hiding place.

"Ha-ha" I laughed nervously

" Do you think I wouldn't be able to sense my own apprentice?" He smiled at me as he shook the little vile of the twilek drug.

"A boy can dream."

"Do you know where I got this from?" Master Re-oz looked at my master anxiously. I shook my head.

"I could guess, but I couldn't say exactly." I glanced at Re-oz

Master Arn turned to Re-oz and gave him the vile. "I should get you kicked out of the academy. And you know I would if we had spare instructors." He leered Re-oz down. When Master Arn means what he says, he really means it. "I don't want any more of this stuff in this school. If there is even a vapor of a drop in the student chambers _I'll_ be teaching Studies of the Techniques of Saber Dueling while Master Skywalker tosses you to the Galactic winds!"

Master Re-oz was practically running after Master Arn bowed in departure. It was quite humorous. My master turned back to me his face still in "Say anything and Die!" mode.

"If you hear of Master Re-oz selling anything, I don't care if its computer spikes, tell me immediately." He rested his arm on my shoulder as his face softened. He smiled again and pulled me along. "Time for you to finish your exercises."

After Master Arn helped me heal my muscles from the pain of exercise, I went looking for James. It was mid morning and he would usually be in the Jedi Archives on a day off, searching for the most worthy opponent for Master Skywalker. Master Skywalker was a very strong icon in the Jedi order. All of the Skywalker family has been, from Grand Master Luke all the way until now with Alexander. There is about five generation between them and Alexander Skywalker is more like Grand Master Luke then any before him, according to the old Masters.

I found James exactly were I thought he would be. His arms were crossed as he sat starring up at the hologram of an Ishi Tib. "I may have found a good fight for Master Skywalker." James looked at me through the pale blue light.

"He wouldn't fight Master Skywalker. And I doubt Master Skywalker will fight him." I sat "Don't you have anything else to do?"

James shrugged "I hate off days. They're so boring… where's Master Arn?"

I shrugged. "He has to keep track of me, not the other way around."

"Let's go to the dueling room." He shot up and flicked his wrist at the control panel of the holo-projector. Before it shut off he was already at the door.

I walked up the glass platform from the corner. James used the force to leap up and landed in his battle stance. He tugged on his lightsaber buckle with the force and the weapon drifted to his hand. I smiled. "Stop trying to be fancy."

"You know you're jealous." He activated his blue saber. I snatched mine from my belt and the orange blaze came to life.

James leaped at me wind-milling his saber. I countered his blow and pushed him back. He flipped back and leaped at me again. This time I stepped aside and he fell off the platform. He did not jump back up. I looked through the glass. No one was down there. Cautiously, I dropped from the platform, tapping the force every so often to see if he was anywhere close by. I heard his saber flare to life as I blocked the sneak attack from behind. "Tricky" I said mockingly. The sabers hissed as they slid from each others contact. He shifted out of the hold and attacked, keeping with the ground this time. I countered most of them, then had to duck to avoid a blow to the neck. He was swinging wildly. "Your saber is on the low setting right?" sweat trickled down his face.

"Of course" he said swinging another attack at me. He lost his footing and nearly fell forward onto my saber. It was my turn to attack. I swung an uppercut to counter gravity's pull. James wavered still then steadied himself. With the force, I practically slid across the dirt ground and swung a powerful down slash. James fell back purposely and rolled away. I ran after him, slashing at the ground. He stopped rolling and rolled back toward me. I knew what he was doing, both through the Force and by watching him duel before. I felt the imminent danger from below. It was as if time had stopped and was giving me a preview of the next scene in my life. I broke this force trance and ducked. James' blue sword flew just were my shoulder was.

"Using the Force to tell your opponent something, while you do the opposite. _Very_ tricky." James winced as my orange blade made contact with his ankle, and then smiled. "You always hit the ankles. I should have seen it coming." His blue blazing blade hissed then fizzed away.

The shadows of the dark room shifted. I stopped breathing. _Just a rodent_, I said to myself. I punched in the commands for the holopad's memory. It beeped for identification. "Darth Misera." The pad hummed for a few seconds the confirmed his ID. Darth Misera pressed and held one trigger on the pads left side and a button on the bottom. " Password: Hunt Wise Crystals." The pad Acknowledged the password and a blue light wavered from the pad. I set the Pad on the nearest table.

"What is it?" a calm female voice from the pad said. A feminine figure loomed in the pale blue light. Her hair was plated back, which lead to a large bun in the back with four chopsticks stuck in. Three long braids hung from the bun. Her face was unseen mostly because of the lighting, but also, she was not looking directly at the projector, as if occupied by something more important. She sat on a large round seat, he dress and ropes draped like tapestry.

"Mistress, I believe I have found my next project." I said as I bowed quickly

"Next project…. You are at the Jedi temple again. When will you learn? They will catch you one-"

"Mistress, I have found your true apprentice."

"You cut me off. You know how I feel about that. You're lucky I need you Misera." The image rippled._ She'll destroy my holopad again if she has a fit._

"Please forgive me, Mistress but I am certain. I have been watching him for years and he is to be your next hand." After an uneasy silence, "He felt my force aura… he is the one. He is to be your hand."

"… If what you say is true…" her words were slow and thoughtful " Darth Misera, don't be foolish in your methods. I want him. Don't fail me."

I bowed again. "I shall not fail you."

The face finally turned to me. I could not see them, but I felt her eyes piercing my soul. "Play with him a bit, but don't kill him… Does he know it was you?"

"The Force aura? No the hall was crowded. He barley knows of my existence"

"Good. Do not reveal yourself yet. We do not know for certain if the seed of the dark side has been planted… if it isn't, I know _you_ will tend to that. I'm relying on you Misera."

"Yes Mistress. Good-bye." The figure nodded and went back to whatever she was doing before. The blue image faded and blinked out.

"Mistress would be angry if you kept secrets from her, Misrea." A dry voice from a shadowy corner said. I nearly dropped the holopad. "How long were you there?" I growled.

"I'm not a rodent." He said matter of factly. I heaved a sigh.

"Smart ass. Why were you spying on me?" the shadow came closer.

"Wasn't spying. What's wrong, are you paranoid? I was just getting some relaxation from the rush and tussle of Jedi teaching."

I chuckled. "Liar."

He laughed. "Now why would I lie? We serve the same Master."

"Right now you serve Sky-"

"Shut up, I'm here on an assignment, not for leisure. And what are you doing here, and don't give me that shit you told Mistress. You're suppose to be on sick leave."

I turned for the door. "Then I guess I can't tell you anything, Darth Stoic. What I do on my time is my business. Good day to you, Jedi Master." I could feel I had touched on a sensitive nerve.

"This is why you are never put with a partner." He hissed. I opened the door slightly and peered through the small crack. "You're too sloppy."

"No, my friend. I am not with a partner because The Mistress thinks I would kill them." When the hall was empty I stepped out and melted into the shadow. "And she's right."

"I'll be watching you, Misera." I heard him whisper._ I'm sure you will, Jedi scum_.


	3. Chapter 3: Shades Of Gray

Chapter 3

"Not so tight! I still need blood to flow down there." James held to Rish's shoulder for balance as he tied the bandage around his ankle.

"Calm down" Rish cut the excess bandage off and tied the ends.

"It's just a bruise anyway." James let go of the shoulder and limped to the bed. Iit happens every time we spar."

"It'll get infected if I keep hitting you there without treating it." Rish huffed. He rose from his knees and sat next to James. "You should protect your ankles. I always go for ankles."

James looked at me and smiled. "You know, If I didn't know any better, I'd say you cared for me."

"I do care for you." I said. "You're my best friend."

"That's not true. I'm your _only_ friend." He put his arm around my shoulder. "You really should get more social."

I sighed and rose from the bed, crossing my arms. "You know how I feel about crowds."

"I'm not talking about a parade following you around-"

"Like you" I pointed out. James' smile flickered.

"I know you are like anti-friend, and I understand why. But, you really should get a few more friends. The twins! You're on friendly terms with them, right?"

I considered it. "Do they know you?"

James raised an eyebrow. "Who doesn't know me? We speak from time to time."

I shrugged. "We'll see. But I won't promise anything." I helped him off the bed.

"Come on, let's go to lunch." He said. "I'm starved. I handed him the wooden staff from the corner of the room that he made to help him walk after the third time I sliced his ankle.

"No I don't think I cold stand to be drowned in compliments again for that ankle." James sighed."They like you. You're the best duelist in our age group. Why wouldn't they like you?"

"Could've fooled me. They don't seem to like me much in class."

"Gray? He's an idiot. You shouldn't even give him the-"I rose my hand to cut him of.

"Yeah well, if it's all the same to you, I'll see you later. As a mater of fact, Leave the door unlocked. I'm going out into the forest."

James smiled in defeat; he waved to me as we parted ways at the chamber door.

I turned to walk down the hall. I took three steps before I sensed someone was very interested in me. I quickened my pace, passing the stone monuments of past Academy Masters and swung myself into the archives. I began to scan the shelves in search of nothing in particular. When a title caught my interest I took the data spike to the closest holo-projector and slid it in. at I flicked to projector on the Force nudged at me. I turned to see my stalker.

A boy no older then I stood facing me. His skin was tanned and slightly sunburned. His wild black hair swung in his face as he stepped forward. My face warmed as I suppressed my urge to throw my light saber hilt at his coy face. I forced a smile.

"Gray, you were just on my mind."

He lifted a eyebrow. "Was I? Well that's interesting, 'cause you were on my mind."

"What's wrong Gray, You can't wait until tomorrow's class to flirt."

A small laugh escaped Gray's closed mouth smile. He crossed his arms over his chest. He looked over my shoulder. "Studying the history of Darth Tyrannous? Interesting subject."

My composure fluttered. _That's what I get for rushing._ Gathering myself again I retorted, "Just looking out for you, Gray. Tyrannous' flaws, for some odd reason," I looked up and rubbed my chin dramatically. "Remind me of you." Gray's hazel eye's narrowed.

"Funny, very witty. I past Jim on the way here. He had his staff again. Just warning you. The other guys may think your good, but I know you're a no good cheater. Stay away from Jim." He turned to the shelves.

"Kind of hard seeing as how I live with him."

"Find a way"

"I know about you!" I shouted after him. "Seriously. James told me everything..."

Gray stopped walking. His back still to me I heard him laugh. "Good bluff." At that, he strode between the shelves of files and vanished from my view.

_I may not know for certain, but anyone could guess._


	4. Chapter 4&5: Love is & Talra

Chapter 4

"Where have you been?" James came to the door as I walked in. "You weren't at lunch or dinner. It's not like you to miss more then one meal. What were you doing all day?"

I rubbed my forehead with my thumb and index finger, bringing my eyebrows together. "I told you I were I was going."

James shook his head. "Gray came to lunch all riled up. Kept muttering to himself. What did you say to him in the Archive's?" He sat on the closest bed.

I looked at him. James Garner was a hansom fifteen year old. His eyes, when not skewed by his blonde hair, were perfect circles of forest green. His face was long and his chin rounded at the top of his thick neck. Like Gray, his skin was tan, but less irritated by the wear of the strong sun or suns of different systems.

I sighed. "He told you we were in the archives? Did he tell you he chased me in there? Did he tell you what he told me?" I felt the heat of anger flowing to the surface.

"No. He just said you threatened us." He said this calmly, as if he just remembered it. "What did you say to him to get him so messed up?"

"I just gave him something to chew on." I chuckled. I had gotten to Gray after all. He took me seriously. "A bit of information, that's all. Nothing you need to worry about."

James sat on the bed and stared at the wall. "Do you know something?"

It was an awkward question. I didn't _know_ anything, I just guessed. And it looked like my guess was correct. "What do you mean?"

He took a long time to answer. "I think you know." His eyes fell into mine.

"I know I'm hungry." I laughed and turned away from his gaze. My palms were starting to sweat.

"Oh god Rish, how long have you known?" James stood from the bed and walked over to me before I could duck out the door.

"James, calm down."

"Rish, don't. You don't know how it feels to be able to … you can't understand. Me and Gray, It does … Don't say anything. To any one!" He had me by the shoulders, his grip tightening with every word.

"I won't James. You're my best friend. I don't want you expelled." James' face light up. He grasped me in a furious hug. "Lungs!" I gasped. He apologized and relinquished the hug quickly.

Chapter 5

Breakfast the next morning was awkward. Gray and I Basically glowered at each other and James ate silently. The other guys at our table were very confused, but didn't say anything. When the bell rung signifying the end of breakfast, Gray, James, and I walked to the door together.

"So he knows huh?" Gray grumbled. James nodded. "And, he's going to keep his mouth shut?" It was more of a threat then a question. "And if he says anything I get to clean his ass out with my light-saber."

"You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?" I said bitterly. Gray reached over James to hit me, But I stepped to the side quickly.

"Guys, cut it out. You're drawing attention. Don't make the situation any worse then it already is. You two raised some eyebrows at breakfast today. Let's get through the class and be done with it." James was on the edge of furry, but he kept his temper down. I admired his Jedi reserve.

We walked in silence for the remainder of the walk to duel training class.

"Rish!" A girl came running from the mechanic room. Her hair flung in all directions. A broad smile on her face. "Rish look. I did it! Look." Her face was red by the time she reached us. Still trying to catch her breath she fumbled through he robes. She took a metal cylinder for her belt and pushed a button on the side. A yellow burst of energy shot from the opening at the top.

"Congratulations Talra, You've finally made a light saber." James said.

Talra blushed. "Thank you James." He hunched her shoulders and swayed.

"Stop. That's really embarrassing." I said.

"You're just mad you're little sister finished her light saber in time to beat your construction time."

"No, this is her way of flirting."

"I am not flirting, you jerk!" Talra's face burned. I smiled triumphantly

"Of course your not. And I'm Han Solo reincarnated." James and I laughed. Talra glared at me, and then walked over to Gray.

"Come on, let's get out here." She took Gray's hand and walked away.

"What was that?" I said, staring at my sister hug the arm of my mortal enemy.

"Oh, I never told you. Talra agreed to cover for me and Gray. They 'go out'. "

My jaw fell four feet. "She knows? You told her and not me?"

"Well it's not really like that. She kinda caught us. She was going to ask me out, and when she finally tracked me down…"

All my anger and jealously leaked away. I burst out in a fit of laughter. "Come on, or we're going to be late." We began to quicken our pace behind Talra and Gray. So what were you two doing that gave it away."

James flushed a little. "Nothing too extreme."

"Eww." I chuckled when we caught up to the couple. Gray turned to look at me. His face was like stone but I could see in his eyes what he wanted to say. "Calm down big boy. I'm not going to embarrass you… in public." Talra looked at James.

"You finally told him?" James nodded. "It's about time." She flicked her hair. over her shoulder and strode into class. She stoped at the door. "Told you I wasn't flirting."


	5. Chapter 6: Accident Falling

Capter 6

"Attention please. Everyone hush now." Master Re-oz stood in the center of the dueling room, gathering everyone to him. "Come, come. Time is against us and I want to do many things today. First I'd like to introduce our newest student, Talra." Talra stepped up to Master Re-oz and bowed to the crowd. Gray, James and I applauded.

"About time!" James shouted. Every laughed. Talra blushed and shook her fist at James.

"None of that James. Now, pair up and continue reviewing for the final duel." Master Re-oz came over to me. "Rish, there are even amounts now so I can't pair up with you." He still looked a bit unsettled from the other morning. He leaned in. "Thanks." He whispered. I nodded.

I wandered the room trying to find anyone willing to duel with me. _I have more of a chance meeting a Sith Lord._ Gray and Talra were furiously hacking at each other. Even when she didn't have her light saber, she could duel like a master. Gray also was a good fighter. James was charming his way to victory with a young female rodian. Over in the corner a group of three was sparring. _So much for getting a partner._

I took my light saber from my belt and began slashing at the air. I closed my eyes and focused the Force into every move. I glided form left to center. Then up and right, until my blade made contact with someone.

"Owww, you idiot! Take you're freaky methods some were else." I opened my eyes and sighed. One of Gray's friends stood next to me.

"What, you got a problem loser. You want to take me?"

"I wouldn't waste my time, even if it will only take three seconds." A green blade swung up from nowhere but I already knew it was coming. I stepped to the side and the boy fell over himself. By now everyone was watching us, which was what usually happened when I got in some type of trouble.

"Master Re-oz. I Challenge Rish for the placement in the Jedi Tournament." The boy said as he stood dusting himself off.

Master Re-oz turned from his computer in the corner and sighed. "Rish, this is getting to be annoying."

He walked over to us and paced off the space between us. "Rish and Findlen. Jedi Tournament placement. Clear the arena." Everyone backed off the sandy area and sat against the walls. "Ready?" I nodded. "Ready?" Findlen gnashed his teeth in a strange nod. He was angry, and he didn't care. Master Re-oz ignited his blue saber and swung down swiping the ground. "Let the contest begin!"


	6. Chapter 7: Swinging at Darkness

Chapter 7

_Hyperspace, _Misera VI_ meditation Chamber_

_There are so many potential apprentices on Yavin 4. Who shall it be? Which will be willing to take the place at my side to destroy her? … There is a disturbance in the Force. … … … … These two are fighting. One of them … has lost their Jedi Reserve and is feasting on the old spirits of the dark side. The other… … interesting. He has no Reserve. He has no temper, but he never flinches in his stance. It is like ……… yes, I see now. This boy is gifted… with a power like that, he will have no trouble ruling the Sith under my leadership. … … Yes, he is as dark as the other. Good._

I stood from the floor and dressed. The cold metal sent a cool rush through my bare feet with every steep. As I sat to put my boots on. Another Thought came to me. _There are followers of the Mistress there. _I smiled to myself. _A challenge._ I strode out of my chamber laughing, which made some of the workers cringe or look at me in confusion. I didn't care right now. I found my prey. Now all that was left was the hunt, which was always the most fun.

Findlen was not himself. Sure he could be a jerk, but this was way beyond his usual asshole mentality. He was darker somehow. He wanted to hurt me. Not just hurt me, maybe kill me. "Master Re-oz, I forfeit the match. I give the challenge right to Findlen."

Everyone in the room let out a collective gasp, including Findlen.

"Are you sure Rish? Not many Padawans even get the opportunity to duel for the right of the Tournament." Re-oz came over and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Rish," James ran over to me. "You can't just throw this away."

I shook my head and pointed at Findlen. "Look," I whispered. They did and Master Re-oz cursed in his native tongue.

"I think this Duel is over." Master Re-oz announced.

"No." Findlen grunted.

"Yes it is, Findlen. Come, we need to go see Master Skywalker."

"NO!" Findlen hurled his Light-saber at Master Re-oz. It stuck out the lower left side of his ribs the next moment.

Everyone screamed. James cursed. "Go get someone." I told him. He stared at me, horrified.

"I'm not leaving you here alone with a Turner."

"GO!" I shoved him out the door, putting little Force into it.

The room was in chaos. Everyone was either running for the door or pressing them selves against a wall. Master Re-oz sank to the floor.

"You won't give me your pathetic pity." Findlen had taken his light-saber back and kicked Master Re-oz aside. "We're going to fight. Now." He walked slowly to me.

"Findlen, look I know it feels good now but that power is nothing to mess with."

"What do you know? I've been studying the ways of the Sith for weeks now. I wasn't going to reveal myself until I had won the tournament, but you," He pointed his saber at me. "You ruined my plans. Got me mad. You forced me to lose my cover. Now one of us is going to die." He smiled and swung.

While he was giving his speech I was tuning into his mind. I counter-attacked his swing by stabbing forward. He stepped back, still swinging. I ducked a few, but was hit in the shoulder. The pain seared through my skin and touched every nerve in my arm. I didn't utter a sound. _His saber is set to battle fashion._ I realized after I could form coherent thoughts again. I twisted my setting knob. This fight was for real.

I blocked all the rest of his attacks, which frustrated Findlen. I smirked as his swings got wilder and easier to defend against. I finally saw my advantage at took it. As he swung to the left I ducked and came up between his arms. I then broadened my shoulders to make him drop his saber, which I slashed before it hit the ground.

"Surrender." I said. Findlen stared down at the pieces of his weapon. When he looked up, I went numb. His face was contorted in a fit of rage. He slowly raised his arm to my face and pushed. But I wasn't flung across the room. Electric currents pulsed through my body, causing immeasurable pain. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I felt every nerve in my body cooking. Then it ended. I fell to my knees, my entire body convulsing. Vomit threatened to come pouring out of me.

My light saber rolled out of my hand. I felt someone touch my shoulder. Master Skywalker, in all his aged glory, stood over me, his other hand out stretched to Findlan. I turned to my attacker. He stood motionless, his palm still facing were I was standing. His face was an ugly, twisted figure of what it used to be.

"Are you alright?" Master Skywalker croaked.

"Fine." Was all I was able to manage. I raised my hands to see the damage to my skin. My arms were still smoking, but the damage was minimal. I wasn't burned too much, but my limbs felt like rubber. I tried to stand, but the old man's hand pressed me down.

"Rest your muscles." He said. "Findlen is in a stasis field. James, I need you to go and get Nurse Frost and tell here what has happened." James nodded and ran from the room.

I stayed on the ground as master skywalker bound Findlen with electro-cuffs and released him from the stasis. It was as if he hadn't been frozen. He was still laughing furiously until he realized that he was bound. He looked down at his tied hands and moaned.

"This isn't the end. I'm not the only one in this school who has embraced the true path to power. I promise you'll all suffer at the hands of Lord-" He stopped abruptly. A look of confusion crossed his face; the he noticed Master Ters out stretched hand.

"No more propaganda from you, my friend." He said with a triumphant smirk. A wave of horror past me in the Force. I had to rub my temples to relieve to pain. A deep hatred was being exchanged, and I was caught in the middle of it. I looked from Master Ters to Findlen. Both were glowering at each other.

"Master Ters!" Master Skywalker said from Master Re-oz's side. He was kneeling next to his, healing the inner wounds. Master Ters shook his head and looked around the room. "Gray, hold his tongue down. I don't want anther word from his mouth." Gray was holding Talra close to him at the corner of a pillar holing up the dueling platform. He nodded and used the Force to take over Master Ters job of silencing Findlen.

When James came back, Nurse Frost, a pudgy human female came running after him pulling three Medical pods behind her. "Re-oz" she checked off his name on the program as he was lifted in. "Findlen." She looked at him side ways, a touch of fear in her eyes. "Rish"

"Oh no, I'm fine." I said struggling to stand. Nurse Frost walked over and helped me to my feet. "I'd like to see the Padawan who is 'fine' after receiving a force lightning, but sadly that day has not come yet." She patted me on the back with he large meaty hands.


	7. Chapter 8: Oneida

Chapter 8

_Yavin space, Misera VI Personal chamber_

"My Lord." A voice pierces through the black mass. A voice that sounded familiar. I waded through the darkness with more zeal. "My Lord." The voice called out to me again. I tried to avoid it, but it was coming so very close. The world around me shook. "Lord Severe!" My name, the voice knew my name. But that wasn't _my_ name. That was the name I hated. The name that caused fear in my peers. The name that brought destruction and chaos for another. _Her_. "Oneida!" she mused. Her fingers clawed at my face, trying to pry open my eyes.

My eyes opened and that was when the screaming started. Someone was standing over my bed. "General Hasca!" His eyes were locked on mine. He cried out again in agony. I laid there for a moment realizing what had just happen. I didn't sleep with my blindfold on. When I woke General Hasca looked into my eyes.

"General, when I say, I want you to blink, alright?" the general simply nodded. I shut my eyes. "Now." General Hasca fell to the floor panting. I got out of my bed and knelt beside him. "That is why I tell you to knock." I said with a smirk. He chuckled as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Now tell me general, what was so urgent that you felt the urge to disturb my sleep?" I stood and took the blindfold from my night stand and tied it over my eyes

General Hasca rose and dusted himself off. "We have entered the Yavin system, and are now approaching Yavin 4."

"Good, prepare my shuttle. I want the Misrea VI to stay out of Yavin VI's atmosphere."

"Yes my Lord." He bowed and began for the door. "My Lord, if I may trouble you further?"

"Of course." I said. He turned back to me and clasped his head.

"What was that?"

I raised an eyebrow. "That, my dear general, is my curse from the Force. I can no longer use my normal eyes to see. They have become weapons. I now must always have constant, minute connection with the Force if I wish to have any sight. That is why I see you through this blindfold. That is why I can see when my eyes are closed." I sighed. I didn't like answering questions about myself. If there was one thing I learned from being a Dark Lord of the Sith, It was to hold back personal information until you know intentions."

"What was that I felt in my head? It was like something boring into my brain and squeezing it at the same time." He looked directly where my eyes were. _Didn't get enough last time, did you?_ My patience was beginning to wither.

"General Hasca, that is a story for another time. I want to get started as soon as possible. Time is not on our side. As I spend time standing here explaining to you, she is growing in power. Our army stands waiting for our call. Once I have my new apprentice, we shall begin our crusade against the Dark Mistress, and topple her thrown."

The general bowed again and walked swiftly out of the room.

_Rain_. That was all I heard in the medical wing. All the humming and beeping if the machinery was drowned out by the downpour outside. The occasional crack of lightning was really the only excitement I had for the day. _Just a little ironic_. Rainwater had dripped down from the stone windows high on the wall. I sat up in bed, groaning. Sitting around for the last day made me stiff.

"You should try to relax." Master Skywalker said as he walked into the room, his blue and gold Chancellor robes flowing behind him.

I nodded my head in respectful greeting, and he nodded back. "Not many people can just shrug off a force lightning, but you seem to be trying. And with some results I might add." He sat in the chair next to my bed.

I smiled at his compliment and slide back down in bed.

"Rish, I understand if you want to ask me anything." He said. I studied the old man's face. He was not as wrinkly as his pictures portray. As a matter of fact, his features made him look younger then he actually was. His hair was peppered and short. Very well kept. The only deformation I could notice was his crocked fingers on his right hand.

"Actually Master, what happened to your hand?"

Master Skywalker looked down at his hand and laughed. "That wasn't what I meant by Answering questions, but I suppose I can share the story."

"Back when I was first sworn into office as Chancellor… you do know that the Grand master of the Jedi Council is always the Chancellor in order to guarantee no dark influence in the Senate, correct?"

I nodded.

"Well anyway, I was sworn in. Not twelve hours later there was an attempt on my life. Although I was well protected, I was still injured, and, although I was the Chancellor, I was still a Jedi Master. So in haste instead of reason I pursued my attackers. I was lead through the bleak ally ways of the lower cities of Corasant, and into factories and warehouses. Finally, I caught up to them and stopped them. Or so I thought. I was so proud and tiered I didn't notice that one slipped out of sight. He came from around the corner and shoved me off the railing of the metal compression section of the assembly line.

"The fall didn't injure me, but when I tried to get up my arm was stuck under a pile of metal. Now by this time, I was exhausted, so the Force was out of the question. I tugged and pulled until I got my arm loose then the blasted hammer-happy droids caught my hand and began pounding away." He laughed at the memory and held his crippled hand.

"When they found me, my hand was a sack of bloody bones and skin. The senate wanted to sue the company of not intervening, but I wouldn't have it. I wouldn't let someone else pay for my mistakes. That same company constructed a synthetic hand for me, although some of the bones were broken beyond repair."

"Wow…. One more question. Why are you in your chancellor robes?"

"Oh, I just got back for the Capital, but that is no concern of yours." He eyed me then rose from his chair. "There's nothing else?"

"No not really." He began to walk around the corner. "Wait!" a thought just came to me. "There is something. Is Findlen alright?"

"Findlen is fine… well as fine as he can be. He is being held in the detention area." He stared at me for a moment then smiled. That was my signal to continue.

"Why did he fall?"

Master Skywalker walked back over and sat again. He put his crushed hand on my shoulder. "Or do you mean why did he fall when he touched you?"

"He didn't touch me Master."

"Ever?" his eyebrows rose as looked at me from over his nose.

"Well, we did have a fight, but that was just the other day."

Master Skywalker sighed and folded his arms against his chest. "I suppose you are now old enough to know what you are capable of."

"Capable of?" I echoed. What did he mean? Was I evil? Did I have some kind of Jedi flaw? Master Skywalker's face grimaced. He could sense my thoughts through the Force.

"Calm yourself Rish, your fear is unfounded. Also it is a little disturbing. Fear is what caused Findlen to fall down the path that he did. What I mean is that you are gifted. When you were brought to us, we took a count of the midi-clorins as is policy. We noticed an unusual amount in your blood. After taking the ample to the lab, we discovered that you have a power of persuasion. Not until recently, we found that the power is most affective when touch is involved. When you last Touched Findlen you sowed the seeds of your power. When you edged him on in class, he responded the way he thought you wanted him to. But I must advise you Rish, Learn form Findlen- "

"I'm … I'm going to be a Jedi Ambassador?"

Master Skywalker smiled. "Most likely yes, you will grow to be an ambassador or a senate guard, but that is a discussion for anther time. After your graduation, we'll talk about your future."

I was overjoyed. Finally, I had a purpose. I had something to look forward to after my Padawan years. I sat up and hugged Master Skywalker around the neck. He chucked as he patted me on the back. My muscles were screaming but I didn't care.

"But this gift can also be a curse Rish. Always be wary of the dark side. You could attract some unwanted attention."

"Of course master…. Wait we don't have an Ambassadors to instruct me."

"I am already handling that. Rish don't forget about Findlen. Don't be tempted by the darkness, do you understand?"

I nodded. "Master, are you investigating Findlen's proclamations?"

Master Skywalker rose. "Master Arn and Ters are looking into it. They volunteered…. I'm glad, because with Master Re-oz in the Medical bay, we're short one instructor. I hope my help is on his way."

"Who is it, if I may ask Master?"

"Hum? Oh, you won't rest until I give you an answer will you? Very well…. an individual strong in the arts of sword play and the Force… I believe his name is William. William Oneida."


	8. Chapter 9: softened ice

Chapter 9

I spent all week in the medical bay. James came to se me almost everyday with Talra. Gray lurked in the shadows of course, leering at me. I told James and Talra About my Gift and they reacted exactly how I thought they would. James gave his usual "I don't really care, but congratulations anyway" speech, but I could feel that he was excited for me. Talra showed her pleasure at the news outright and assaulted me with hugs and pats on the head. Gray just shrugged.

"If you're going to be going out with my sister, show a little emoting, you stone bantha." James laughed and so did Talra, while she scolded me.

"Stop being a pest Rish. You're just mad because you haven't found you're true love." The last sentence drifted like she was a holovid actress.

"And when I do, I'll let you know how icy she is compared to our friend over there." Gray gave me his stare and left the room.

"Rish did master Skywalker say anything about a new teacher?"

"Actually he did, why?"

James and Talra's face sunk a bit then they leaned in and whispered. "The new teacher. He's weird. He's blind but… not."

"Um how is that?"

"He's got this blindfold on over his eyes all the time, but he can see everything that's going on. Even things that shouldn't be seen." Talra said

"Like what?" I asked sitting up.

"Like me and James passing notes. _And_ know what's written on them." Gray said from the door.

"Where did you go?" I said

"None of your business." I gave him a look and turned back to James and my sister.

"So, he knows about…"

"We wouldn't be that stupid to write love letters in class dummy." Gray said as he came closer. He looked worried no matter what he was saying.

"Well that's not all that weird. He has the same gift as I do. It's probably just more focused then mine."

They all considered this. "Anything else I should know? He _is_ going to be my personal instructor."

"Well…" Talra thought.

"He's kinda cripple. He walks with a cane and has a limp." James blurted

"A cripple swordsman?"

"Oh my Force, Rish! This guy can take down anyone. You should have seen the way he sent Talra flying with a simple slash."

Talra blushed. "I wasn't that bad."

"No, but he was that good. I'd hate to see the fight between you two… actually, that would be completely awesome." James thought for a moment. "What about Ambassador Oneida versus Grand Master Skywalker. That would be a challenge worthy of the Skywalker heritage."

"Shut up James." All of us said.

"What kind of light saber does he have?"

James shrugged. "It's custom made. I don't even know were he keeps it. It just came out of nowhere when he was dueling Talra."

"… Interesting. I'll be back today. Nurse Frost just wanted me to stay again last night to run another test." I thought for a moment. "The tournament is next week right?"

"Yeah." Talra said, eyeing me. "Why?"

"Maybe Ambassador Oneida can teach me some tactics."

"You don't need anymore tactics." Gray said.

"What? A compliment from the Ice Prince?" I said.

"No, I'm just stating fact."

I turned to James. "I don't know what you see in him, I really don't." I reached out to block a swat from Gray, but he stopped himself. "I don't think I really want to touch you."

"Oh come on. Now that I know about it, I can turn it off and on at will."

"I know. That's why I don't want to touch you."

"A good idea, to be sure." A voice from the hall announced. Master Arn came in the room with a package under his arm. Gray, Talra, and James bowed. Master Arn bowed to them then looked at me. "You're still in bed? I know Nurse Frost is excessively careful but you have to get moving before you go stiff."

I got out of bed and stood before my Master in my bed clothes. He looked me up and down. "Good, Nurse Frost hasn't fattened you up. Here." He handed the package to me.

"If it doesn't fit, tell me so I can have them refitted." He said as I unwrapped the package. It was blue Jedi robe with the Ambassador insignia on the left chest. It was made of threaded micro fiber and a mesh underlay was underneath. A set of black gantlets lay in a separate bundle. "They just came in from Coresant. We had to rush then over when we found out about your ability." A weird glint in glint showed in his eyes when he said that, but I didn't dwell on it.

Master Arn handed me a set of dark blue boots and a blue over cloak with the Ambassador insignia also stitched into the left chest. "Congratulations Rish. I can teach you no more. The Council will see you tonight for your Knighting. You two as well." He said to James and Gray. He eyed Talra. "You're Rish's sister Elizabeth. No I'm thinking of Facis' sister. Talra."

She bowed and smiled. "Well since you are family, there is no harm in you coming to the ceremony. I'll speak to you later Rish. Oh, good luck next week. I'll be routing for my former apprentice." He smiled and left the room.

"wow, this is actually happening." I said.

"Don't just stand there looking dumb. Get dressed so we can introduce you to Ambassador Oneida. Nurse Frost!" James ran into the Medical bay office. I sighed smiling and began to dress. "Turn around." I said. Talra made a face and went into the office with James. Gray stared at me. "What, do you want me to tell James you were watching me dress?"

"Not much to watch." He said and strode into the office, a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

Side note: Hey everyone. I'd like to say... PLEASE POST SOME REVIEWS!... thank you.


	9. Chapter 10: Meeting of the Masters

Chapter 10

Talra, Gray, James and I ran through the walls of the academy like ravenous tach. I lead the way to Master Skywalker's Quarters, my new robes flowing behind me. We reached the lift and waited for it to come down. When it did, Gray and I shoved and pushed to get in.

"Would you two stop? I swear by the Force, the two of you should be going out."

Gray and I looked at each other, then at James. James shrugged. "Hey. By the will of the Force-" the lift began to rise.

"I'll kill you!" I smacked James on the head. Gray looked emotionally hurt.

"I was just kidding." James slipped his hand into Gray's. That seemed to work.

"Oh, for the love of… disturbance." A waft of Force energy surged through me.

"Disturbance? Why do you love disturbance?" James said.

"There's a disturbance in the Force." I corrected him

The lift stopped. "I …" Talra stammered.

"Come on. Rish is just paranoid, as always." James released Grays hand walked to the doors of Master Skywalker's Quarters and knocked. The doors slid open and Talra and I walked in, with Gray and James behind.

Master Skywalker's Quarters was a huge room with three walls. The space opposite the entrance was made of huge pillars that overlooked the treetops of Yavin 4. A wide staircase lead up to the platform, were the giant window was. A table and a set of Chairs were in the center of the platform, were Master Skywalker and another man sat. The man had long white hair that trailed down to his lower back. He wore gray, tattered robes, and a cane was propped up against his chair. When he turned to me and smiled, something made me like him. Something about him made me want to come closer to him. I couldn't see his eyes because they were behind an old blindfold, but I felt them. He turned back to his tea and took a drink.

"Rish, nice to see you up and about. Nurse Frost wasn't too firm with the schedule, I see. Come, come, don't be shy. All of you." Master Skywalker rose from his seat. He looked like a hero from a holovid, with the light from the window pouring in behind him. We all stepped up the flight of stairs onto the platform.

"May I present to you, your new instructor after tonight's ceremony, Master Will Oneida." The man in the blindfold stood and bowed.

They all bowed, except for me, who knelt on one knee. Master Oneida chuckled.

"A gentleman, as you said, Alex. That is a good trait to have as an ambassador. But that is neither here nor there. Join us, have some tea." Talra and Gray sat on the side facing the pillars. James and I sat on the other side.

On the table, a teapot sat in the middle. A few dishes and a plate with pastries on them were scattered across the table. I reached for the closest plate and began eating.

"I hear that you are entering the Jedi tournament. Very impressive that a Padawan would even rank in the qualification tests, let alone be the top contender." Master Oneida smiled again as he sipped his tea.

"Oh… eah I humted uww hsk uww huboud dat." I said with a mouth stuffed with food. I poured some tea, and drank to clear my mouth. "Sorry."

"Gamorrean." Talra snickered. I mocked her and made a face.

"Have you eaten of late?" Master Skywalker scoffed.

"I wouldn't eat the medical bay food if a plague wiped out the crops on all the planets in five systems." I said, after swallowing. "No offense to Nurse Frost's cooking, but the food is worst then Hutt sweat."

Everyone found this very funny and laughed.

"Interesting stories I've heard of you Rish… and an interesting style of hair." Master Oneida smiled in a way that looked like he was giving and compliment sarcastically. In the week I'd been in the Medical Bay, I hadn't fix my hair from it's stand up position after my electrical experience. I reached into my under robes and searched of a comb that I always kept with me in case of a fashion emergency. A Jedi must always look presentable. I found it and excused myself from the table and began to comb my hair.

"No Rish, you took it the wrong way. It's an interesting style." Master Oneida reach out and a mirror from Master Skywalker's desk floated over to me. When I looked into the mirror I was a little shocked. My skin was now the color of a toasted nut instead of its pale milky ness. My hair where no longer in dreadlocks, but hung down and looked wet, as if I had just gotten out of a bath. In fact, my hair had a new shine to it. It was pretty interesting, so much so that I put my comb away and continued to gaze at myself.

As I played with different ways to let my hair lay the door to Master Skywalker's chamber opened. I felt a small wave of frustration and worry come from Master Oneida, but when I looked at him he was in the middle of a belly laugh. I looked to see who had come in, and to my surprise, I saw both Master Ters and Master Arn staring at Master Oneida with a look of surprise. They looked at each other and Master Arn turned away nudging Ters' shoulder. They whispered to each other briefly then turned back to Master Oneida with smiles on their faces. I couldn't help but feel odd after this because I was the only one to notice it. Everyone else was still chatting or eating and hadn't noticed the two Jedi Masters come in let alone whisper to themselves.

"Master Skywalker, the Senate is requesting your input on a debate. They sent a representative and she is waiting for you in the main hall."

"Thank you Master Arn. Master Oneida, will accompany me? Perhaps you can lend a us a different perspective."

"Of course. I am at your service." Master Oneida and Master Skywalker rose from their seats and walked down the stairs to the other two Jedi.

"Rish, you and the others report to the Council this evening at sunset… and comb your hair. It's a mess." Master Arn led the Masters out of the room.


	10. Chapter 11 Is it Hot in Here to You?

Chapter 11

When we returned to our room, James and I were assaulted with congratulations. Talra had apparently let it slip that we were graduating in the span of two hours and set up a surprise party.

"I will never understand the way you girls can set up events so fast and take triple to time to get ready to for it." James said after shaking hands with a Bith from his history class.

"It's a trade secret." A girl said from behind him. James turned and smiled.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the makes Rish squirm?"

"That doesn't rhyme." The girl said she turned to me and sighed. "Every time I see you, there is something different."

"Well, you should come see me more often Jay." I stammered. Jay Starwind was a girl that graduated a year ago. She was a little taller then me even when I wore my boots. She kept her blonde hair up in a loose bun with a bronze clip with the new republic insignia imprinted on it so that strands of hair came out when ever she ran or shook her head. Her skin was a beautiful pale tan. No one would have ever guessed that she was a weathered Jedi Knight. She had no visible scars or sunburns. She was breathtaking.

"The life of a Jedi Knight is a busy one, as you'll soon find out Rish."

"So what brings you back to Yavin, beautiful… I mean, uh beautiful Yavin." I looked at James who slapped his forehead. Talra silently giggled. Jay acted like she didn't hear my blunder but she blushed a bit before she answered.

"I'm escorting the Senators from Corasant who wish to speak to Chancellor Skywalker. It's rather dull just sitting around, listening to political squabbling so I thought I would crash the party. This year has been kind to you Rish. I've heard about your entrance in the tournament. Do you think you can beat my record?"

"It's not about beating records; it's about showing yourself how capable you are. And yes, yes I can beat your record."

Everyone who was paying attention to the conversation laughed. Jay laughed too as she stepped forward.

"Well good luck either way _Master Jedi_." She bent down a bit and kissed my cheek. "I'll be rooting for you if the Senators decide to stay for the tournament." She walked out the room, her brown robe fluttering with each step.

"Smooth." James said in my ear.

"Shut up." I swatted him away feeling myself blush.

_So that is Rish… interesting…_ thoughts swam through my head as the Senators from Corasant talked about the issue with Skywalker. _There is nothing stable about him. Even his stance is wavering. Yet he is the strongest student here._ "I don't understand." I murmured.

"Oh it is quite simple Master Ambassador. The situation is that the Representative from the system of Onderon wishes to negotiate a new treaty. We can't do that because the old treaty hasn't expired yet so they are-"

"That's not what I meant. I am sorry, but this seems a little silly. The Rep from Onderon is trying to get over on the Republic. It's just a mater of how far you are willing to 'lengthen the leash' as they say."

The Senators stared at me. "Interesting views for a Jedi."

I smiled and nodded. _Pompous fool._ "One looses the delicate touches of all the Jedi ways when one travels the Galaxy as I do Senator…"

"I'm sure." And that was the last time they paid me any attention, until it was over. _Now I only have one problem. Misera and the other. Rish felt my concern when they came in… perhaps…_ "Senators, I must insist that you stay for the Jedi Tournament. Not many outsiders have seen it and I'm sure you will enjoy it." I put a little Force behind my words just to seal their minds.

"That sounds like a good idea. Everyone wants to see a Jedi in action." The senator who questioned me said.

"Perhaps Master Starwind would like to compete." Another Senator said.

"Although she is one of the top ranked record holders, I very much doubt she will be willing to enter at such short notice." Master Skywalker said. I felt his concern but no suspicion through the Force.

"I agree. With only a week to prepare, she wouldn't fair too well." I said.

The senators grumbled to themselves. "I suppose so."

The last rays of sunlight light the empty hall as Gray, James and I walked side by side to the Council. None of us spoke, but were all in agreement. This was the end. Nothing would ever be the same again. James and Gray would most likely stay together because of the bond that is so evident between them, but I would probably never see them again…

We reached the door to the Council.

"Well?" I sighed

"Well." James said

"Open the damn door." Gray said. I stepped forward so that the sensor picked up and opened the door.

The room was dark. The smell of incense filled the air. We walked in the room and saw all the chairs that lined the circular wall empty. A single holocron sat in the center of the room atop a stone table. We gathered around it.

"So should we turn it on?" James asked. I shrugged. Gray rolled his eyes and opened the holocron.

A burst of blue light filled the room, making us back away. When we looked around, all the chairs were occupied by their respected masters and behind Master Skywalker's chair Master Arn, Ters, and Master Witoqa. The door slid shut and locked.

"The time has come to prove yourselves." The voice of all the Masters said at once. A burst of the Force tossed Gray, James, and I in different directions. Stone walls slid down from the ceiling to separate us. All was dark except the wavering image of Master Skywalker in his chair…

**Trial of the Flesh**:

I rose from the floor and dusted myself off furiously. "James!" My voice fell flat on the stone walls. "Gray!" I received no response. _Hope they're alright._ I looked at the image of Master Skywalker. He was gazing right at me.

"Time test my young student. Prepare yourself." The image flickered for a moment and vanished.

I sighed. I sat in the middle of my cell. Breathing slowly I began to center myself. As time went on a drop of sweat fell on my hand from my forehead. I wiped it off and returned to my meditation. I took a breath, and then coughed. The air in the room had become thick and humid. I tried to ignore it, but my face was now dripping. I shrugged off my outer robes and continued to meditate.

My under robes were drenched within 5 minutes. The room was beginning to swirl. _Not the room, me_. The heat was getting to me. I felt my neck getting stiff from fatigue. I straightened my posture, then tapped into the Force. I brought whatever cool, dry air that was left in the dark room and formed a barrier around myself. It helped a bit, but I still felt the heat. I couldn't take is anymore. My concentration broke as I unfolded my legs and stretched out on the floor. The grains of sand stuck to my moist body. _Moist… water… cools._

I summoned the remainder of my energy and focused on my sweat. All the sweat on my skin and in my clothes floated up above me. When it all leveled out, I used the Force to pull it down to me as close as possible, then pulled the very edge of the bottom so that waves washed over my upper body. I laid there for a long time, letting my waves moisten my face like a sea breeze. Suddenly the walls began to rumble. They slid up back into the ceiling. A cool dawn breeze blew my moister barrier away as I sat up gasping. The widow let in the moonlight and the light from the rising sun.

I was alone in the room, but I could see the remnant of the others. Gray's sash and James' outer robes lay side by side. The holocron was also missing but the image of another Jedi Master sat in the Grand Master's seat. Master Oneida looked up from a piece of paper and smiled at me.

**Trial of Courage:**

"You have done well student. But your friends…" He gestured to the far corner. Gray and James sat back to back, tied in thick ropes and muffles.

"Do you know what happens to failures in the Sith Order?"

"The Sith? This is the Jedi order, not the-"

The image stood slowly. As he stood Master Oneida became solid. I stepped back. There was something dark about him. The kind face was now twisted with inner darkness. The gray robes he wore earlier were now thick and black. He walked over to me, his cane hitting with rhythm. We stood face to face, him looking at me from behind his tattered blindfold. "They die." A strange smile creased his face. "Kneel before me, and take up the place at my side."

"No." I said calmly.

"Do not fail me. I will spare your pathetic friends. Come to the Dark side."

"No."

"Don't be a fool!"

"You're the fool if you think I can be manipulated like this."

Master Oneida sighed and shook his head. "Then you must die." He backed away and raised his cane. He twisted the sphere handle and pulled. _His cane is his light saber holder_. He raised his light saber hilt and pushed the power nub.


	11. Chapter 12: beat back the darkness

I scarcely moved out of the way of the silver beam of light that came lunging down to slit me down the middle. I barely had time to activate my lightsaber before having to leap away again. When I blocked another blow the vigor of the swing forced me back a few steps. I had never seen someone fight so intensely, with such little effort. Every time I tried to lock his blade down, he'd counter me and knock me away. _I'm going to die_. The thought filled my mind, distracting me.

"Yes." Oneida said as he continued his assault. "Your fear makes you vulnerable. You will die here. You _will_ die."

The word struck me the same time Oneida's lightsaber forced mine out of my hand and halfway across the room. I stood there, gasping from fatigue. I called upon the Force to help me but couldn't focus. I was overwhelmed. I was defeated.

"It is time to die, Jedi." Oneida smiled and walked over to me. I looked at him. _Not yet_. I touched to Force only slightly this time and it poured into me like a waterfall into a cup. I had an idea. As Oneida stood over me, he raised his blade for the final blow. While he prepared himself it scanned his body with Force sight to find his weakest point. Just as I thought, it was his left leg.

"Nothing to say before the end?"

"Actually yes. Enjoy you're trip." I thrust my hand out and beckoned Grays sash to rap itself around Oneida. Oneida's only reaction was a cocked eyebrow. I grabbed the sash by the knot and pulled. Oneida yelped as he fell back, flinging his light saber into the air. I caught it and pointed it at the falling Sith.

"Do it. Kill me you fool because if you don't I will-" I untied the sash from his leg and rapped it around his mouth.

"Quiet you." I looked over to my tied up friends. The morning light was shinning on them now and they looked like a couple of kids that fell asleep while playing space pirates. I tossed Oneida's light saber over to them and it cut the robes in one graceful slash. They woke up as soon as the ropes fell from them.

"It's about time. We had to wait all night for you." Gray stood and grabbed his sash from Oneida. James was pulling on his outer robes.

"That was a nice nap though."

"What? Wait, Oneida said tha-"

"If you'd have taken any longer, I would have broken the ropes my self." Gray checked his utility belt and looked at me. "Ready for the next trial?"

"Hold on! What is going on?"

"I believe I should answer that." Oneida said as he stood. I summoned my lightsaber from the other side of the room and prepared to take him down. He dusted himself off and looked at me from behind his tattered blindfold and laughed. "Calm down Rish. I am no more a sith lord then Master Arn or Ters."

"Huh?"

"It was another trial dunce." Gray said.

"Master Oneida was your Trial of Courage." James added. I looked at them all and deactivated my saber. Master Oneida's lightsaber hilt and cane came floating to him and combined to form his cane. "Shall we move on?"

**Trial of Skill**

We exited the council chamber and walked out of the academy. Master Oneida led the three of us into the forest. We walked until the trees blocked most of the sunlight. It was mid afternoon by the time we stopped. "Now my young friends, each of you must choose a path. Each path will lead to a mirror that is pressed into the biggest tree in the forest. There you will see your worth. Any questions?" Master Oneida smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I-" "Good, now lets get started." Master Oneida bowed to us and vanished. "Ok I'm concerned." James said. "Why? All we have to do is look in a mirror." I said. "That Mirror shows you what is on the inside. This is where most Padawan fail. This is the test of a Jedi's ability to see what they are, they truly are." James and I stared at Gray. "Ok, thanks for that. I'll see you guys at the big tree of glass and silver." James began to walk down a trail. "James, wait." Gray started after him but before he could get close enough, James disappeared into a wall of vines. Gray looked at me and scowled. "What? It's not my fault." "Shut up, I'm not angry at you. Something isn't sitting right." "Yeah, well while you try to figure that out I'm going to just-" Gray turned away from me and started to walk down another path. Just as with James, Gray vanished behind a wall of vines. 

I looked around my surroundings and a chill went up my spin. _Since when was the forest so…Dark_? I looked to the path that was still available and began to it. As I walked past the threshold, the vines above the path fell in to cover the pathway.

There was no sun breaking through the tree tops in this section of the forest. I reach for my lightsaber to light the path _no…_ a familiar voice whispered. _Use only the Force_. I let my hand fall down to my side and started down the path.

I walked for a good half hour without any trouble besides a few killer plants that tried to eat my ankles. A Condor-dragon watched me as I past. I acknowledged it through the Force and it nodded to me promising not to try and attack me. A light a few meters away caught my attention. A figure stood in the middle of the light, only the silhouette visible. I continued on the path until I was few away from the figure. It was a female, a little shorter then me. Her hair was flung haphazardly over her shoulders.

"Talra?"

The girl stepped forward to revile herself and it was indeed my sister. She smiled.

"Hi Rish! Nice to see you. I will be you trial of Skill for today. I hope you enjoy your beating."

"My Trial of skill! I thought this was the trial of the spirit?"

Talra chuckled and pulled her lightsaber from her belt. "It will be when you better me in a duel."

"Well this should be easy." I said, unlatching my saber. As I brought it out of my robes, it hit something heavy in my pocket. I reached in and pulled a second lightsaber and a piece of paper.

_Dear Rish,_

_A gift to my new apprentice. Master Skywalker told me how much you wanted to double wield. Consider this your test. Enjoy the lightsaber._

_Oneida _

"You wish" Talra smirked.


End file.
